


Bathrooms and Baking

by richardhux



Series: Rp backgrounds [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Slytherin Kim Taehyung | V, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS), Wholesome, but hes a Hufflepuff at heart, but the original characters are not there, except myrtle, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardhux/pseuds/richardhux
Summary: Taehyung finds Jimin in a place he least expected.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: Rp backgrounds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723516
Kudos: 22





	Bathrooms and Baking

**Author's Note:**

> So this is written as backstory to an RP my friend and I are doing. As always, it’s myheichouloves me.
> 
> Basically, for a little more context for y’all, Jimin got sorted into Slytherin while the rest of his family are Hufflepuff. So he’s feeling a little alone.   
> But Tae is kinda in the same situation? Except he accepted and embraced the situation.

Bathrooms and Baking

…

Taehyung never really was one to sleep well. He enjoyed sneaking out at night to go exploring the halls, always seeming to make it back to the dorms just before he could get caught. This night he was exploring when he stumbled into the girls bathroom. He’d heard plenty of stories about how no one would go there because of the ghost, so he was prepared for that. What he wasn’t prepared for though, was the small tent and smell of brownies coming from it. 

Stepping over he peeked inside the tent, eyes widening when he saw the large inside set out before him. Over in the corner sat a boy he knew from his own year. His very essence spewed soft, cuddly and mochi, a Hufflepuff. He was in fact a Slytherin, and a Slytherin that everyone tried to avoid because of his soft exterior. 

“Uhm, hey, Jimin…right?” He called out from the doorway, startling the other. 

“O-oh, Tae-Taehyung?” He stuttered out nervously, looking up from the small oven that he was currently pulling brownies from. Quickly he finished pulling them out and placed them on the stove top. “What are you doing here?” He asked softly. 

“I could ask you the same thing .” Taehyung walked in further, looking around at the comfortable atmosphere. “How’d you get one of these into the school?” 

“My grandma sent it to me. To help me…cope?” 

“Cope huh? Wish my family was that considerate.” He muttered softly to himself. 

“You won’t…won’t tell, will you?”

“Why would I do that? I’d get in trouble too you know, besides,” He went over and sat down on a soft looking chair. “Your baking smells good, share some and let me tag along, we’ll call it square.” 

“Thank you!” Jimin went over, hugging the other tightly. “Thank you so much.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He mumbled, face flushing slightly. “So does the ghost not bother you or something?” 

“Who, Myrtle? No, she’s fine with me so long as I take baking tips and such.” 

“Weird.” He muttered to himself. 

“So, wanna try some brownies?” The boy asked, pulling back with a wide smile. 

Taehyung gave a small smile, wondering if he’d regret this in the end. “Sure.” 

…

A week or so later Taehyung found himself back in Jimin’s tent, the older boy nestled into Taehyung’s side on a love seat. “You know, I’ve been thinking.” Taehyung murmured.

“Mm?” 

“You are very much a Hufflepuff, but sneaking out to do this, that’s all Slytherin.” 

A light flush came across Jimin’s cheeks. “Really?” 

“Really.” He nodded. “I know you don’t always feel comfortable in the common room, hanging around the others and such. I just want you to know that you are just as much a Slytherin as everyone else, and you don’t have to feel ashamed about it.”

“Thank you.” The boy whispered. “That’s very kind of you to say.” 

“Just stating facts. If you ever need help with anything you can always go to Yoongi or Jinyoung. They’re about two years ahead of us?” 

Jimin’s brows furrowed in thought. “I don’t know if I’ve really seen them.”

“Then I’ll point them out to you at breakfast.” 

“Alright.” He gave a small nod. “You know, you can also be a bit of a softy.” This earned a small disgruntled sound from the other. “I really do appreciate everything you’ve done for me TaeTae.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You can blame any softness on my younger brother. Yugyeom is one of the biggest sweethearts I know. Namjoon is nice and all, but he didn’t exactly coddle us. Would rather have his nose in a book, the prick.” 

“But you love him anyways.” 

Taehyung gave a reluctant sigh, looking up to the top of the tent. “Yes, I do love him. Bookworm and all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. I know it’s short but at least it’s wholesome? 
> 
> Tell me what you think?


End file.
